Mira and Polaris Black, Sirius's twin daughter and
by hDarkVisionsp
Summary: Sirius Black has two children he didn't know about, Mira and Polaris Black. They're twins, a girl and a boy, age 15. There will be two authors to this story; I will be writing Mira's parts, and my friend will be doing Polaris's parts. :
1. Chapter 1

"Well, this is it."

"Yep…"

Polaris took Mira's hand in his, but she snatched away and marched in front, suitcase dragging behind her

Polaris sighed and followed behind Mira. This is always how it was between him and his twin sister, Mira. Mira would take charge, and Polaris was there to pick up the pieces and to make sure no one got hurt, he was the sensible one.

Polaris tried to look brave. "It's now or never."  
"Yep."  
She knocked loudly on the door, and then started pacing nervously up and down in front of the door. Mira was chewing her lip, and gave the floor her full attention. No one answered. Polaris knocked louder, then spotted the bell on the side, and pressed it, long and hard so it would hopefully ring throughout the house. A light flickered on upstairs. A curtain flickered, then another light, closer to the door. Mira stopped pacing, and started tapping her foot, and when Polaris looked over to glance at her, she was rolling her eyes and tutting impatiently.  
A very scruffy, very tired looking man in a black dressing gown flung the door open clumsily. He needed a shave and a haircut, and he looked like he'd just tumbled out of bed. But, he was for sure their father; Mira thought he resembled Polaris a lot. Mira smiled faintly at the obvious similarities.  
"Look, it's 2am and I'm trying to sleep, for the last time, I do NOT want to buy anything—"

"We wouldn't want to sell it to YOU anyway—"Mira spat, temper rising.

"No, please" Polaris interjected hurriedly "We're not here to try and sell you anything; we're here on a…sort of a family thing."

"You've lost me…"

"…We came here because you're the only family we have left…we're your children. My names Polaris and her names Mira, we're twins and-."

"That…that's not possible; there must have been some mistake. If this is your idea of some sick joke, then you can take your jokes somewhere else!" And with that, Sirius Black slammed the door in their faces.

"Yeah? Well, you're probably right! How could I possibly be related to someone who's face looked like merlins left saggy—"

"Mira!"

"Sorry."

Polaris sighed again and sat on the pavement outside number 12. What were they going to do? How was he going to keep him and his sister safe from harm, and keep them warm?

Mira was pacing again, muttering all kinds of words under her breathe which would have shocked their mother.

"Mum" Polaris breathed in practically a whisper. "Why did you let us down?"

Polaris and his sister had grown up in a different background then most average witches and wizards did. They had grown up with a mother who worshipped Lord Voldemort, but since Voldemort was killed, their mother had fallen apart and disowned her children. She'd kicked them out on the street, and they had come to find their father. Mira had previously attended Beauxbatons academy school for Witches and could speak fluent French, and Polaris had been at Durmstrang institute for Wizards, but both had been hoping to attend Hogwarts together if Sirius had accepted them into his lives…it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

Suddenly, the door swung open to number 12. Both Mira and Polaris spun around. In the doorway, stood a different figure. A figure with messy black hair, glasses, and emerald green eyes.

"I heard what happened and couldn't leave you out here in the cold all night…and it looks like you've got no where else to go, come on in."

Mira looked at him for a second, and then waltzed in past the boy. Polaris was mildly surprised she didn't start up some sort of fight first and just trusted this boy instantly.

Polaris followed suit, keeping his eyes on the boy. He looked strangely familiar…of course, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Polaris had read somewhere that his father was Harry's Godfather…

Mira was already looking through the cabinet in the living room. There were a lot of books about Quidditch here…boring…

Polaris spoke for both of them, perhaps a little bit more politely than if it was Mira speaking. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to interrupt anything. Sirius didn't seem too happy with us."  
"What would you be interrupting? It's two in the morning."  
"How about your sleep?" Mira challenged Harry, not feeling bothered that he was the famous Harry Potter, like Polaris was.  
"I wasn't sleeping anyway."  
"How come?" Mira and Polaris watched as Harry ran his hand through his hair, and got a small glimpse of his scar. Mira got the impression that he was thinking about the scar as he did it.  
"Just couldn't sleep."

"Right, well don't just stand there; you're making the room look untidy!" Mira exclaimed and perched herself in a big blue chair in the corner, feet on the coffee table and looking around the room.  
"Doesn't seem like I want to get on the wrong side of your sister."  
"No, you don't."

Polaris and Harry laughed together; Polaris knew that him and Harry would get along really well.  
"Do you really believe that we're Sirius's children?" Mira piped up, looking directly at Harry. Mira, socialising with a stranger? He expected her to try and pick a fight with Harry, or at least totally ignore him, not that he was complaining. When his sister made things easy for herself, it made things a hell of a lot easier on him too.

"Yeah, well you both certainly look like him and it's a bit of a random thing to lie about…I don't think I ever caught your names?"

"You don't catch names; they're not snitches, Quidditch boy."

Harry couldn't help but smile at this girl's quick wit.

Polaris said, "Ignore her. I'm Polaris, and this is Mira."  
Polaris shook Harry's hand and Mira punched his shoulder gently, in a grateful way.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm defiantly certain you're his kids. Going by the star theme with the names, hey?"  
"Yeah I guess so, thanks again for taking us in Harry."

"No that's fine…how did you know I'm Harry?"

"Scar."

"Ah…" Harry smiled weakly and sub consciously touched his forehead. 

"Nice place, I like it…. But how come there's nothing muggle here?" Mira asked quizzically.  
"His family hated muggles. Sirius doesn't, he wants to decorate it so it with normal stuff so it's like home again."  
Mira nodded. "I've noticed a lot of Quidditch stuff here…" Mira was staring at the amount of things that were related to Quidditch in the cabinet. She scoffed. "Quidditch players I assume?"  
Harry's eyes shone proudly. "I'm the Quidditch Captain and seeker at Hogwarts."  
"That sounds pretty cool." Mira was giving praise to Harry? What was wrong with his sister? She ran her finger along a unit "If… if he manages to accept us, I'd like to help him. You know, make the place feel more like home."

Harry smiled sadly at Mira and she returned his smile for a moment. Polaris decided he would break this silence.  
"I'm guessing he doesn't know we're here?"  
"No. You can sleep in my room tonight and we can explain everything tomorrow. When Dumbledore gets informed on the situation, I'm sure Sirius will come around."  
"Thanks Harry. Not many people would have opened the door again." Mira said quietly.  
He shrugged. "I couldn't leave you out there. Do you want something to eat? You must be really hungry."  
"Mira?"

Mira looked from Polaris to Harry, and shook her head.

"No thanks Harry, we're pretty tired from the journey anyway, would it be ok if we just went to sleep?"

All three tried to be quiet. Polaris expected Mira to be loud going up the stairs, but she wasn't.

Harry's bedside light was on and next to it, the only thing on his bedside table, was a picture of a man and woman, dancing happily and quite obviously in love. The man had jet black hair and looked like Harry and the woman had long flowing red hair, and Harry's bright, green eyes.  
This must be Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents.  
Mira gulped uncomfortably looking at this photo. She thought she and Polaris were unfortunate by having a horrible mother and a father who didn't even know about them, but at least they were alive. Harry had no one, well apart from Sirius of course, so not all was at loss. Mira was glad Harry had Sirius; she didn't even feel the slightest bit jealous.

Mira felt a little bit less awkward whilst Polaris continued shifting from foot to foot. Harry pulled at the sofa in the corner, and it turned into a pullout bed. "Sorry, this is all I've got."  
The twins sat down on the bed as Harry flicked off the light, and then laid down. "Better then the street. Thanks, Harry. I mean it. It was really sweet of you to help us."  
Polaris froze. What on earth was going on? Why was Mira being so nice to a stranger? Normally she was rude to new people… was she planning something? No, she sounded 100% genuine.  
"That's alright Mira, couldn't see you freeze to death."

Polaris heard Mira giggle and roll over in the bed…did his sister just GIGGLE?

"Yeah, thanks mate. You've really been a hand…tomorrows going to be difficult…"

"He'll be ok. We might need Dumbledore to come over to give evidence, but after that, he's great, honestly."

"Ah, Dumbledore. I've heard of him…" Polaris yawned, and felt his eyes slowly begin to shut.

"Good night Harry, Mira."

"Night Polaris."

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Polaris and Mira fell asleep surprisingly fast, both knackered from yesterday's events. Mira was the first one to wake up, it hadn't even felt like she'd slept- just that she'd shut her eyes for five seconds, opened them, and suddenly it was early morning.

Mira knew that Sirius would probably reject them and throw them out on the street, but she decided she didn't care. She didn't need anyone to look after her, she was old enough to do that by herself…but somehow, nerves were still rising in her stomach at the thought of being unwanted…again.

But there was a great sense of hope when Harry had mentioned Dumbledore helping them…Harry. He'd helped them, even when he didn't have too. And weirdly enough, Mira found herself trusting him like she had known him for years, not one night, there was something about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

Polaris was soundly sleeping; he was one of Mira's main concerns. What if he tried to go overboard at helping her? She knew what Polaris was like…he was brilliant to Mira, he looked after her most of the time, and Mira always tried her best to look after him…she didn't do the job as well as Polaris because, well, let's face it, Polaris was a lot more mature about things then Mira was. Even Mira knew that.

Mira also worried that Sirius wouldn't want the burden of two more children, even if he did have proof that herself and Polaris were his children…what if he was happy with just Harry? He didn't need anyone else, he was probably perfectly happy with his Godson…

Mira noticed Harry sat on his bed, fully dressed and writing a letter to someone. Hedwig, his owl, was perched on his bed, nibbling on some owl treats.

"Morning sleepy head" he smiled, and Mira couldn't help but smile back, Harry had a very contagious smile.

She yawned. "That's me. Polaris will be asleep for another half an hour, at least."

"When he wakes up, we're going to have to talk to Sirius…let's just hope Polaris wakes up before Sirius finds out you're here. Wouldn't be a very nice wake up call."

Mira groaned. "Oh God…"

Harry grinned. "Cheer up, Sirius is a really nice guy, he'll come to terms with it. When he has proof, he'll welcome you with open arms, promise."

"I sure hope so…living with you would be pretty cool."

"Yeah it would, I like you. You're actually really nice."

Mira blushed.

"And your brother too" Harry quickly added, seeing Mira looking uncomfortable.

She looked away. A tense, awkward moment had filled the air.

Polaris moved in his sleep and let out a low grunt. Harry said, "Err, when do you want to talk to Sirius? We'll need him more than awake for that…"

"Soon…I kind of want it over and done with."

"Yeah, I'd understand why."

Mira felt questions about her family and why she'd come to see Sirius after all this time, bubbling away under the surface, waiting to be asked. She decided to move the topic on. She didn't want to talk

talk about that yet.

"I like your owl."

"She's called Hedwig."

"Pretty. How long have you had her?"

"Since my first year, my friend Hagrid got her for me as a birthday present…you'll like Hagrid; he's the care of magical creature's teacher."

Mira wrapped her blanket around her more. She was suddenly more aware of the fact she was alone (minus her sleeping brother) with a boy she'd known for less than a day.

"I've never really had any pets or anything like that before. We weren't allowed

You've never had anything like Hedwig before? That must be terrible."

Mira liked that Harry wasn't pushing her about her family, even though he must have been wanting to.

"Yeah, it was."

"Hedwig won't bite. Do you want to come say hello?"

Mira hesitated for a second, and then got up to go pet Hedwig. As she was making her way over to Harry's bed, she tripped over a pair of Polaris's shoes…and fell with a loud crash against Harry's bedside.

Polaris woke up with a jolt and Harry and Mira froze on the spot.

"W-w-what? What's a…going on" Polaris stuttered, having just woke up so unable to speak properly yet.

Harry and Mira found themselves unable to speak properly; they had just heard Sirius's bedroom door open and footsteps getting louder and louder.

"There's no where for you to hide—"Harry began, regaining his will to speak, when Sirius burst into Harrys room.

Busted.

"Harry what on earth was that— what are those two doing here! They tried to fill my head with some rubbish last night—"

"Sirius, they're telling the truth, they really are your kids—"

"That's a lie! I refuse to believe it until I have valid proof, so would you please leave my property!"

"Dumbledore will prove it! Just ask him for yourself" Polaris said loudly, whilst for once in her life, Mira was speechless.

"Fine, I will ask Dumbledore! Then you can leave and never contact me again, this is a sick, sick joke…"

"Our mothers called Rochelle Cygnarta. And our aunty is called Bellatrix Lestrange. They're all death eaters and kicked us out of our home when Voldemort died."

Sirius's head jolted in Mira's direction…how did she know that he had been with Rochelle Cygnarta at one point? But surely she wouldn't of kept the fact that he had two children from him…then again, they had ended on bad terms when Sirius realised she was a supporter of Voldemort. He had cut her out of his life completely.

"I'll send an owl for Dumbledore. You can stay until he comes." And with that, Sirius left the room looking lost in thought.

The three teenagers sat in silence, still all staring at the door. Mira and Polaris felt lucky to even have a chance.

"So…at least you have a chance. Dumbledore will explain everything properly to him."

"Yeah, I suppose…Harry, what's Hogwarts like?"

Harry was taken aback at the random change in conversation, but went with it anyway.

"Well…it's the first proper home I ever had. It's fantastic if I'm quite frank, the teachers are great…well, apart from Snape. He's the potions teacher; he hates all the Gryffindor's…especially me."

"Do you provoke him Harry?" Mira giggled.

"No, well, I never used too…he started it."

Mira, Harry, and Polaris all laughed and the twins started to tell Harry stories about their old schools, how Polaris was the good one, sporty and got top marks in everything, whilst Mira in her school was the mischievous one, who was always back chatting the teachers in class and constantly in detention.

The three of them had forgotten all about Sirius and Dumbledore and had gotten lost in conversation together- they all got along so well, until suddenly, there was a knock on the door interrupting their laughs and chattering- Dumbledore had arrived.

He walked in and took a seat next to Mira and Polaris on their pull out bed, whilst Mira huddled up closer to Polaris. Sirius took a seat next to Harry, and folded his arms tightly to his chest.

"Why Sirius, I recognise these children immediately. They're both a spitting image of you and Rochelle…but none the less, I shall do a test to prove they really are who they say they are. Mira, Polaris, would you please take a sip from this goblet and give me your full identity. Polaris, you can go first."

Polaris took the goblet and stared at it blankly for a few seconds, and then he took a sip of the drink.

"No, what is your name, who is your mother and father?"

The drink must have had truth potion mixed in with it, because Polaris had the sudden urge to tell the truth, like he was under the unbreakable vow…not that he knew what that was like because he had never done it, but this is what he imagined it would feel like.

"My name is Polaris Black, my mother is called Rochelle Cygnarta, and my father is called Sirius Black."

Sirius's eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breathe. This was really his son…which must mean, the girl was really his daughter too. But he had to be sure.

"Mira, your turn." He said abruptly, not looking at either twin in the eye.

Mira took the goblet, and when she did, it became obvious to everyone in the room that she was full of nerves. The goblet started to violently shake as she took it from Polaris; her hands were shaking like mad. She took a swig from the goblet, and felt an almost refreshed wash go over her entire body.

"Please answer me truthfully; what is your full name, and your parents name?"

Mira felt as though somebody else had taken control of her tongue and was moving it around for her, someone else was making her mouth move, everything was out of her control; she didn't like it one bit.

"My name is Mira Black. My mothers name is Rochelle Cygnarta, and my so called Dad's name is Sirius Black." Well, at least she still had her sharp wit.

She's just like me. So is he.

Sirius looked from twin to twin, with a sudden gush of realization filling his body. These were his children; everything they said was true. He had children…

"Well, I think that covers that" Said Dumbledore, looking around the room at everyone. "I'll leave you all to get acquainted with each other. Unless of course, you don't want them here, Sirius?"

All eyes were on Sirius now; he suddenly stood up, turned to Dumbledore, and said:

"Now Professor, why wouldn't I want my own children in my home? That is if they want to stay…I didn't exactly welcome them." Sirius looked guiltily at the floor. He felt awful.

"Of course we want to stay." Said Polaris, smiling at Sirius, a smile that said 'I forgive you'

"Yeah…crack open the biscuits, fancy not offering already? Cheeky sod."

Sirius chuckled at his daughter. She was certainly like him with the confidence…

He turned back to Dumbledore; "Thanks Albus…thanks."

Dumbledore simply nodded at them all, and let himself out.

"Do you want me to go whilst you all talk? I really don't mind." Harry began, lifting himself off his bed.

"No Harry, I want you to stay. You're part of the family too."

Polaris and Mira grinned at Harry, and they all walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to nip to the shop to get some bread, wont be five minutes." Harry left through the back door, and Sirius and his children all sat at the table, content to be in each others presence.

"Now, I know you've met Harry already…and I'm assuming you all get along well?"

"Yeah we all do, Mira's taken a liking to him…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mira growled at her brother, scowling.

Sirius just laughed, they reminded him of him self at that age so much it was unbelievable.

Harry came back and they all had rounds of toast, and both Harry and Sirius learnt a lot of interesting things about Polaris and Mira; their hobbies, interests, old schools, old school friends, and through the course of the conversation, they learnt a lot about their personalities, and how different they were to each other; in spite of being twins…although it didn't take a genius to figure out who was the stubborn one with the temper!

"I just got a letter from Dumbledore" Said Sirius, folding up a letter that he had just received. "He says all your things will be waiting for you in Hogwarts, books and robes and essentials, because there isn't time for us to go to Diagon ally now, Hogwarts is tomorrow! I can't believe I've only just got you and you have to leave…well, I'll be writing to you all, and you're all coming home for summer! Oh, and when you go on your Hogsmeade trips, I'll visit you then too."

Polaris and Harry nodded and smiled, and Mira let out a huge yawn.

"You'd all better get to bed. You might have to sleep on the pull out again, but I'll have you both separate rooms set up for when you come to visit on holidays. Now off you go, it's late and we have to be up early for school tomorrow."

"Night, Sirius."

"Night, Harry."

"Night…Dad."

Sirius grinned at his two children as they rushed up the stairs with Harry. His two beautiful children and his amazing Godson. Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

"How…how do we get on the platform?" Mira said, confused.

"Running through the wall" Harry said, as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop whining and get on with it Black." Harry grinned at her and ran through the wall to platform 9 ¾ with his trunk, and his owl Hedwig.

"You're so going to pay for that one Potter…" Mira ran head first into the wall, not scared that the wall wouldn't let her through, but it did. Polaris on the other hand, was worrying about the running through the wall part.

"Are you sure it's safe? It'll defiantly let us through?"

"Yes I'm certain Polaris, honestly, don't worry. Just do what your sister and Harry just did." Sirius smiled reassuringly at Polaris, who took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and ran at the wall. Polaris had expected a massive crash and a serious head injury, but found himself not crashing into anything, but being on a new platform with a sign saying 'Platform 9 ¾"

Polaris grinned to himself and looked around the platform. He saw his sister standing with Harry and two other people, a boy with red hair, and a girl with wild curly brown hair. Mira was stood in the centre of the group, obviously telling some interesting story because she had them all hanging onto her every word. Polaris snorted; this was typical Mira, she could get anyone to listen to her if she wanted. He'd noticed how close she'd gotten with Harry lately…then again so had Polaris. Harry was a really easy guy to get along with; he sure hoped the other students were too…

Polaris grabbed his luggage and walked over to the group, ready to board the train.

"Hey." said Polaris shortly, not quite knowing what to say to the two new strangers.

"This is my twin brother Polaris, Polaris, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and they're Harry's friends- note that I'm a few minutes younger!"

Everyone laughed and Ron and Hermione smiled politely at Polaris, he returned the smile back; making friends here would not be difficult at all.

"Right kids" Sirius began, walking up to the group "Remember you're all coming back to mine during the holidays- no excuses! And I'll write to you all as much as possible, have a great year- and try not to get yourself into too much trouble or detentions." He said the last part more so to Harry and Mira who exchanged amused looks with each other.

The train gave a whistle, warning all the students to board on the train. All five of them quickly grabbed their luggage and found the nearest empty compartment; they all leaned out the window to wave goodbye to Sirius, and Molly and Arthur Weasley.

When they were out of sight, the five of them sat down and immediately began conversation about the forthcoming year at Hogwarts.

"I wonder who this years Defence against the Dark arts teacher will be." Ron thought aloud.

"What do you mean this year? Do they have different teachers for every year?" Polaris said, confused.

"No" Hermione started, always having the answer for everything. "Each year the Defence against the Dark arts teachers always seem to leave. First year, the Professor turned out to being possessed by Voldemort. Second year, our tutor got his memory wiped so he was incapable of teaching anymore. Third year, everyone found out the teacher was a werewolf. Fourth year, the teacher was a death eater disguised as a top auror, and this year, well we don't know yet…hopefully someone normal."

"Oh…wow." Was all Polaris could manage to get out, staring at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and looked out the window.

"So…what happened? With all these teachers I mean…expand?"

Harry took a deep breathe and began to explain each year of Hogwarts and all the drama that had happened. Polaris and Mira just sat there, dumbfounded.

"You could have died so many times…" Mira trailed off, unable to blink.

Harry simply nodded, his mouth forming a tight small line. Mira gave him a look that she only hoped looked sympathetic, and decided to change the subject.

"So, I hope you're going to give me a tour of the castle when we get there?" She said to Harry with an almost mischievous glint in her eye. Polaris knew that glint too well.

"Mira- no causing trouble, I mean it!"

"I'm hurt you'd think such a thing."

They all laughed, apart from Ron who'd been quiet for some time now- he had fallen asleep.

"How can you fall asleep on a noisy train?" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's Ron- enough said…so what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry questioned the twins, looking from one to the other.

"Erm well…Dad mentioned something about houses but I can't remember what the names are and what they're like…"

Hermione sat up straight and began to explain. "Well, we're all in Gryffindor, the house founded by Godric Gryffindor- it's for the brave and loyal. Ravenclaw, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw- for the really intelligent people, I was nearly put in there." Hermione smiled proudly, and Polaris gave her a look that showed her that he was impressed. "Then there's Slytherin, founded by Salazar Slytherin…it's for purebloods only. People who are cunning, sneaky…all the bad wizards and witch's go there…they say only great wizards are put in that house- you don't want to be in Slytherin."

Both Mira and Polaris gulped- what if they were put in Slytherin?

"And last but not least, Hufflepuff, founded by Helga Hufflepuff- they're the loyal and patient ones. Each house has its own house ghost, colours and animal symbol. Gryffindor's ghost is nearly headless Nick- he's great, very friendly, the colours are red and gold and the animal is a lion. Then for Ravenclaw, is the Grey lady, who is also the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, and known as Helena Ravenclaw too. Their colours are blue and bronze, and have a golden eagle as their animal. Slytherins ghost is the Bloody Baron- the poltergeist of the castle, Peeves, is scared of him, so if he ever gives you trouble, just threaten him with the Bloody Baron. Their colours are green and silver and have a snake as their animal. Then Hufflepuff has a friendly ghost called the fat friar. Their colours are yellow and black, with a black badger as their animal."

"Bloody hell Hermione, how do you know so much?" Ron said sleepily, waking up.

"Because I pay attention in History of Magic, Ronald." Hermione snapped back, crossly.

"Whoa…well I hope I'm in Gryffindor with you guys…I'm going to look around the train, meet a few people. I'll only be half an hour tops, see you all in a bit."

Polaris wondered how Mira could just go up to people and make friends with them like that. He'd always been the one to wait for people to approach him, he didn't have his sisters confidence…well at least he had some friends here anyway.

Mira was walking down the train in a day dream wondering what house she'd be in…Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, and Hufflepuff, she could probably tolerate, but she really hoped and wished she'd be in Gryffindor with her new friends…she certainly didn't want to be in Slytherin….

Mira felt herself crash into someone; she hadn't been looking where she was going.

Mira had been about to shout at the girl she had bumped into for being so careless when she held her tongue- she didn't want to make any enemies on her first day.

"I'm sorry—"

"Watch where you're going next time! You made me drop my ink everywhere you idiot! You're probably a filthy Mudblood from Gryffindor—"

"Yeah and you'd better watch who you're talking to you dozy cow! I'm glad I made you drop you're ink, I take it back, I'm not even sorry! And for your information, I don't know what house I'm in because I'm new here, and no I'm not muggleborn, even if I was it wouldn't matter because everyone should be treated equally, no matter what their blood status, so you can fuck right off—"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down, there's plenty of me to go around…"

"Oh and you can piss off aswell—"

"I like your attitude…you're Slytherin I presume?" Said a blonde who looked around her age- he looked very arrogant and had that brat like look about him.

"No, I'm not a filthy, slimy little Slytherin; I think I'd leave this school if I were."

"Christ, not another Gryffindor… "

"She's new this year dracy poo, but no doubt she'll be in Gryffindor and make friends with that scar head… "

"Dracy poo? Are you having a laugh?" Mira burst out into a fit of laughter.

The blonde scowled, furious. "The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. What's yours then? No doubt you're related or friends with scar head, Mudblood and the Weasel already…"

"I'm Mira, Mira Black, daughter of Sirius Black, you might have heard of him. And if you're referring to scar head as Harry, then don't bother. Harry's lovely and he defiantly doesn't deserve you slagging him off to the world. And if you call any one muggle born a Mudblood again, I will make a note to hex you every day until the end of the year. Oh, and Ron's last name is Weasley, not Weasel. Please get it right."

"Getting a little defensive over Potter are we? And you wouldn't dare mess with me Black."

"Oh wouldn't I? I'm off to meet some new people, bye…Dracy poo." And with that, Mira marched right past Draco and the girl, leaving them both at loss for words, off to find some new people.

Mira walked into a compartment with five people, two girls, and three boys. One of the girls had long light blonde hair and a lot of odd jewellery on, and was holding a magazine with the title 'The Quibbler' on the front. The other girl had long red hair and was holding hands with one of the dark haired boys. The other two boys were looking at a book which seemed to be about Herbology by the looks of it.

"Hiya, my name is Mira Black. I'm new here, and was just going around the train getting to know some new people."

"Hello Mira, my names Ginny Weasley." Said the redhead, smiling at her broadly. "This Is my boyfriend, Dean Thomas" she gestured towards the dark haired boy whose hand she had been holding "this is Luna Lovegood" the blonde haired girl waved at her, with a far away look on her face "And this is Neville Longbottem and Seamus Finnigan. "

All off them made a sound of greeting and made room for Mira to sit down.

"So, you said you were new? Where do you come from?"

"Beauxbatons, and my brother came from Durmstrang. I have a twin brother named Polaris, he's here too, he's sitting with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasl—wait…" Mira turned to the redhead "You said you were Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Ron's my brother, and Harry's my ex."

"Oh…" Mira suddenly didn't like Ginny as much as she thought she did, she didn't know why…

"You said your last name was Black? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you related to Sirius Black?"

"Yeah I am." Mira said proudly, happy that people had heard of her father.

"He's a great man." Luna said, looking into the distance. Luna had a very distant look about her, Mira couldn't figure out why…

"Yeah…well um, I'm going to go back to the others now. It was good to meet you all."

Everyone said goodbye to Mira as she left the compartment, and made her way back to the compartment with her brother, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Hey Mira, how did it go?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Knowing her she got into a fight" Polaris laughed, jokingly.

"I did. With two people."

"WHAT? Mira! What the hell! Who!"

"Draco Malfoy and some girl he was with…"

"Him…avoid him at all cost Mira, he's nothing but scum." Harry spat.

"I know! Total dick—"

"Mira."

"Sorry…but he is. And that girl that was with him is the biggest lick arse ever! Honestly, she actually called him 'Dracy Poo'"

"That's Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend. I'd like to give her a slap…"

"My thoughts exactly, Hermione! They make me so angry…"

"Try and let it go Mira. If they start on you, ignore them."

"But—"

"Just do it please- for me?"

"Fine, Polaris! But if they really provoke me, then I can't promise anything…"

Polaris sighed, defeated.

"So who else did you meet?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well I met Luna Lovegood, she seems…interesting. Neville, Dean, Seamus…and Ron's sister Ginny."

"Oh they're lovely, did you like them?"

"Yeah I did actually" Mira smiled happily. "I didn't know Ginny was your ex Harry."

"Oh, yeah she is…I suppose it's not really something I normally would bring up in conversation…"

"Cool." Mira slammed her trunk down from the shelf and rummaged in to find her robes to get changed. "I'm getting changed." And she left the compartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Blimey, what's wrong with her?" Ron said, puzzled.

"I don't actually know…she's got a bit of a temper on her so it could be anything…did she argue with Ginny? She got moody after she started talking about her"

"I don't think so, she would have said she'd got in a fight with three people, not two…"

Everyone shrugged it off and started up a discussion about Quidditch. Hermione got up and decided to go look for Mira.

"Mira?" Hermione found Mira sat in an empty compartment at the end of the train, looking out the window.

"Did they send you to stalk me?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I came to see if you were ok, you seemed…angry about something. "

"I'm fine…but thanks for being concerned" Mira smiled gratefully up at Hermione, who took a seat opposite her.

"I got the impression that you don't like Ginny very much?"

"I just think she's stuck up, that's all…"

Hermione had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that Ginny was Harry's ex, but she didn't press the matter any further.

"The boys are talking about Quidditch…."

Mira and Hermione pulled a face at the same time and both burst out laughing.

"I can't stick Quidditch…I watch it if Polaris is playing, but other than that it's just so boring!"

"Tell me about it! I'd rather just sit by myself reading a book if I'm honest!"

"Yeah, me too."

"You're into books?" Hermione said, mildly surprised.

"Yeah I love them, my second favourite hobby."

Mira decided she liked Hermione and that they'd be very close friends.

"What's your first favourite?"

"Art…drawing. I love how personal it can be to yourself and how you can just invent things just how you want them, without it having to be a certain way. I love how individual it is…it calms me down when I get angry. I have anger issues."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "You know Mira, when you open up; you're a really nice girl. I think we're going to get along really well."

Mira beamed at Hermione and they started talking about Hogwarts, eventually, Mira went back to the compartment with Hermione, in a much better mood.

"Mira!" Polaris exclaimed as both the girls came back into the compartment, everyone else was dressed in their robes. Hermione and Mira had gotten changed in the other compartment; Mira and Polaris were wearing plain black robes like the first years though, because they hadn't been sorted into a house yet. "Whatever was wrong? You had us all worried about you."

"It doesn't matter now, Hermione cheered me up" Mira nodded gratefully at Hermione and sat down opposite Harry.

"So, do I still get that tour of the castle?"

"Of course." Harry smiled, looking at Mira. "Nervous about the sorting?"  
"Yeah…I'm afraid I'll be put in Slytherin. "

"You wont, you're too amazing for Slytherin" Harry laughed. This caused Mira to turn a dark shade of red and the entire compartment to go silent. Harry hadn't meant to cause an awkward silence…it was only a compliment…

"So…Polaris, you still going to try out for the team?"

"Obviously" Polaris grinned "I've always wanted to be a keeper or a chaser, not bothered which."

Hermione and Mira rolled their eyes at each other. The Quidditch talk, again…

Finally, the Hogwarts express pulled up at Hogwarts castle. Mira and Polaris admired the view of the castle for the very first time; it quite literally took their breath away.

"It's beautiful…"

"Yeah, it is. Wait until you see inside it!"

Mira squirmed excitedly in her seat, whilst Polaris craned his neck to see more of the castle. When the train totally stopped, they all grabbed their bags and rushed of the train and got a view of a big glimmering lake.

"You two are going to have to go on a boat with the first years and then get sorted…fingers crossed for Gryffindor ay?"

Mira was suddenly scared and clutched her brother's arm. They said see you in a bit to the others and climbed into one of the many boats with the first years.

"I feel like a tit being amongst a load of little kids…"

"At least you're not the only one, Mira. I'm here too, don't worry."

Polaris felt like every pair of eyes were on him and his sister because they were quite obviously older, but he did his best to hold a conversation to distract himself and Mira from all the staring.

When the boat finally pulled up to the castle, Mira and Polaris got out of the boat and hung back until they were at the back of the crowd of first years. They were waiting at the back of the queue at the front of the hall, watching each first year get sorted, one by one. Mira and Polaris were getting sorted last because they were the eldest. Mira would get sorted before Polaris because her name came before his in alphabetical order.

After they saw the sorting hat shout 'GRYFFINDORE! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! And SLYTHERIN!' for what must have been the billionth time, it finally got to Mira and Polaris.

"Now, we have two more sortings to proceed with. We have two new students joining this year, each starting 5th year at Hogwarts, please give a warm welcome to our new friends, Mira and Polaris Black." Dumbledore started clapping his hands and all the other students followed suit, especially Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Now, to be sorted into their rightful houses! Black Mira, would you please sit on the stool so we can sort you into a house."

Mira gulped, and slowly walked up to the little wooden stool. She sat down, and shut her eyes as the hat was placed over her head.

"_Well, well, well…what do we have here? Another Black I see? I sorted all of your family you know, they were all in Slytherin…except your father…he was in Gryffindor… but Slytherin could be good for you, you're a very determined girl, very motivated, stubborn, short tempered, but very intelligent…so maybe Ravenclaw? I can't be sure…you're very difficult to sort…hmmm….I have made a decision…based on what I can see in your mind, I'd better put you in…._GRYFFINDORE!"

The entire hall erupted with applause apart from the Slytherins, who were glaring in Mira's way, Mira skipped happily and sat down next to Hermione, smiling from ear to ear. Now all she needed was for Polaris to be sorted into Gryffindor, which wasn't a worry anyway. Polaris was nicer than her; he'd defiantly be in Gryffindor.

"Black Polaris please?"

Polaris walked steadily up to the stool and sat himself down. He was more than happy that Mira had gotten into Gryffindor, he didn't really care what house he was in, as long as it wasn't Slytherin…but he was sure he'd be put in Gryffindor with Mira anyway.

"_Another Black, I just sorted your sister Mira…I see bravery, yes a lot of bravery, and you're very loyal…you're a lot like your sister, but with more patience…"_

Polaris chuckled to himself at this, it was very true.

"_You would do anything for friends and for love, you're very clever...you could be cunning if you wanted too, and you could be a great wizard, a very great wizard indeed. Gryffindor would do well to have you, then again…this is also a difficult one. Ok, my decisions final. You, Polaris Black, belong in…_SLYTHERIN."


	4. Chapter 4

The entire crowd filled with gasps of shock. It was rare two siblings where put in separate houses…especially houses as separate as Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Polaris felt his gut twist up in knots…Slytherin? What had he done to deserve to be in Slytherin?

"_Only the bad wizards go there…."_

The memory rung through his mind like a very loud bell. Whatever would Mira think of him? And Sirius? And his new friends probably wouldn't want anything to do with him now…

Polaris finally managed to heave himself off the stool, he felt like he'd put on 10 stone, because lifting his feet on every step was a chore for him. He sat on the very end of the Slytherin table, head hung in shame. All the Slytherins were cheering of course, and patting him on the back and congratulating him. Polaris didn't feel as though he deserved to be congratulated. He felt like he should be punished, punished for letting his sister down…well, at least she had made some friends.

He felt so alone without his sister and Harry. He didn't want to be friends with these people. He shouldn't be friends with these people, from what he'd heard.

He wanted to be worried, instead the smell of food was so inviting to him and he just had to tuck in.

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin."

Polaris had to stop himself from choking on his food. He had an urge to call him Dracy

poo, but fought against it.

"Hi. I'm Polaris Black."

"It's strange that you're in this house and your sister isn't."

"A lot of my Dad's side of the family were in this house. He was the only one that wasn't. What about yours?"

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." Draco had a hint of pride in his voice; he had a malicious tone in his voice too.

"Only half of my family went here. I don't know any of them, just my dad and he was in Gryffindor."

"Who's your dad? I probably would have heard of him and his family." Draco obviously hadn't picked up on Polaris's and Mira's star-themed names and their surname.

"Sirius Black. You might have heard of him, I don't…"

"The Sirius Black? Potter's Godfather, Sirius Black?" Draco sounded shocked, but he had a look of excitement in his eye.

"Err, yeah."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"You realise who else you're related to?"

"No…who?"

"Me."

"…What?"

Mira sat there, frozen to the spot. There must have been some mistake…Polaris couldn't be in SLYTHERIN! He was the most decent person she knew, more decent then herself, if anything, it should be HER in Slytherin, not her brother.

Even though she had Harry, Hermione and Ron comforting her, she wasn't taking any of it in. This is the first time she'd been without her brother…she felt so alone.

"I'm going to go see Dumbledore, there must have been some kind of mistake" she said, ignoring the food that appeared on the table, as Dumbledore ordered everyone to tuck in.

"Mira, nothing you can say will change his mind—"

"Watch me."

Mira stomped up angrily to the front table, and came to a halt exactly in front of Dumbledore.

"Sir, I think the hat made a mistake, Polaris isn't bad, and he shouldn't be in Slytherin—"

"Miss Black, being in Slytherin does not always necessarily mean you are a bad witch or wizard."

"All the bad wizards came from Slytherin, what about Voldemort then?"

"Ah, maybe so. But remember this; Voldemort is dead now, the only bad wizards left are his loyal servants, and there are only a few of those. Great wizards go into Slytherin, Miss Black. Cunning, yet clever. Being a Slytherin is not a bad thing; all the founders of Hogwarts were good wizards and witches in some way."

"But Polaris doesn't belong in Slytherin! I need him with me, in Gryffindor"

"But do you really need him, or do you want him with you? You have to learn to be independent. You and Polaris have your own lives to lead, and maybe this is a good way to lead them. And it's not like you're alone, you've made friends with some very good students, Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley I believe?"

"Yeah I guess so…I just don't want Polaris to be in Slytherin, they're horrible their, I met some on the train and they're complete—"

"I'm going to stop you right there before you say something inappropriate, Miss Black. You are very much like your father, very much like your father indeed…" Dumbledore chuckled and took a swig from his goblet. "None the less, Polaris will do fine in Slytherin. You even have some family in there."

"What family?"

"Draco Malfoy, your cousin."

Mira just stood there and felt her heart drop. She could NOT be related to that slimy excuse of a boy.

"Sirius, your father, is related to a lot of Dark Wizards, and the Malfoys happen to be one of the families you're related too. Now, you should be off and go eat with your friends, before the feast disappears."

Mira just stumbled back to her table, for the second time in her life, speechless. She had NOT been expecting that…why Draco out of all people?

"I hate my life." She said out loud, putting her head in her hands and accidently putting her elbow in hot soup.

She yelped as she felt the heat and clutched her elbow in pain.

"Mira? Mira what's wrong?"

Mira suddenly became aware that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at her in concern.

"Well, Polaris is staying in Slytherin. There's no way for him to get changed here, it was the hats final decision and apparently Slytherins are great or something…but it gets worse. You know I argued with Draco Malfoy on the train?"

All three nodded, listening to Mira with their full concentration.

"He's my cousin. My Dads related to some dark families…and he's my cousin."

Hermione gasped in shock, Ron gaped at her, and Harry had a look of realization on his face.

"Of course…Narcissa Black, well Narcissa Malfoy, is Sirius's first cousin, which would make Draco your second cousin"

"He's still my flipping cousin! Urgh! Why him!"

"Well, it is really unfortunate…and Polaris being in Slytherin on top of that must of made everything so much wor—ouch! What was that for?"

Hermione had elbowed Ron in the ribs hard.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Hermione hissed, glaring at him.

Ron rubbed his sides wincing, but shut up.

"No, its ok- you're right." Mira sighed and stared at the food on her plate. "I hope tomorrows better."

"It will be." Harry smiled at her and they exchanged a look for a moment, then Mira suddenly realised just how hungry she was, lifted her fork and was about to take a bite out of some Sheppard's pie, when the food disappeared.

"My day just gets better and better, doesn't it? Oh hello…"

Mira had feasted her eyes on the deserts. Harry laughed as he watched her grab at least four different kinds of cakes and scoff them down.

Everyone had their deserts, apart from Hermione who was studying already. How much studying could that girl do?

Mira learnt a bunch of new names at the Gryffindor table, and made a lot of acquaintances, loads of potential friends- she knew her social life wasn't at stake here…but what about Polaris's?

She glanced behind her at the Slytherin table, eyes scanning around for Polaris…aha! There he was…he was talking to none other then Draco Malfoy…and it looked like they were laughing together.

Mira felt her blood boil with anger. How could he betray her? Had he forgotten about their argument on the train?

Fine; if he wanted to make friends with some scummy dirty Slytherin, then so be it. Mira had tried to save him from being in Slytherin and this is how he repaid her? Mira didn't care that he was their cousin, he was nasty, and he was evil.

"My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, is your father's cousin. It makes me your second cousin." Draco explained, leaning back in his chair, full from his meal.

Polaris laughed, surprised at the major coincidence. "Mira is going to be thrilled."

"She mentioned our little episode on the train then?"

"She did, Dracy Poo."

They both laughed. Polaris didn't hate Draco, like he expected to. He didn't seem as bad as everyone made him out to be. Maybe he was a bit off with the Gryffindor's? Polaris at been at Hogwarts for under an hour and, even without

Hermione's knowledge he'd seen that Slytherin and Gryffindor where obviously enemies at this school. It was probably just house rivalry, and no matter what other people thought of Draco, no matter what Draco had done to make Ron and Harry hate him so much, he was family. It wasn't Draco's fault that he'd gotten on the wrong side of Mira. Almost everyone got on the wrong side of Mira the first time they met her.

"For the record, I hate it when she calls me that."

Polaris laughed. "I think anyone would."

Draco smiled. "You're not half bad for someone's who's been hanging around with Potter, Weasley and Granger. I'll show you around when the feast is finished."

"Sure. I was kind of nervous about finding my own way to the common room. Mira's got Harry and everyone."

"I think you'll like it here. You won't have to put up with that know it all, Granger."

Polaris immediately became defensive. "Hermione's lovely. Just because she's clever doesn't mean-"

"Whoa, Black! Do you fancy her or something?"

"I…no I was just-"

Draco laughed. "Forget her. There's plenty of pure blood Slytherins to choose from."

Polaris just smiled at him, deciding not to pursue it. Draco had annoyed him ever so slightly with that comment about Hermione…but he got a feeling that if it was about anyone else, and not Hermione, he would have shrugged it off, not probably not caring…Polaris shook his head, it was most likely because he was tired from the long journey here and everything that had happened in the past few days, he hadn't got the proper chance to notice any other girls. He was sure he would do tomorrow, right now, the only thing he wanted, was a nice warm bed.

He yawned and stretched, blinking a couple of times. "Ready for that tour, Malfoy?"

"I'm ready when you're ready, Black."

He yawned again. "Yep. Just got to talk to Mira first."

Draco said, "Two seconds. I've got to tell Pansy first. Come on."

Polaris stood up, smiling. He was happy he'd made friends with Draco; Draco seemed quite popular amongst the other Slytherins and he needed friends when he didn't have his sister. He followed Draco, who was talking to a bunch of Slytherins. They all immediately smiled at Polaris when he joined them and it made Polaris feel a lot better about himself. He answered a few questions about his dad and when Draco was ready, headed towards Mira, Draco following him. Mira was watching him. He knew that look and she really wasn't happy with him.

"Alright, sis? Enjoy the feast?"

Mira stood up. "What are you doing with that scum?" She hissed.

"He's our cousin, Mira. And he's an alright guy."

"Have you forgotten what he said about Harry?"

Draco laughed. "No, and he hasn't forgotten what I said about Granger, either."

Polaris laughed with Draco. "Very funny…"

"Oh, now you're slagging off Hermione with him? He's already changed you Polaris!"

"No, it wasn't like that—"

"Then what was it like? What was it like when you had to talk to him of all people!"

"Mira, believe it or not, he's our—"

"Cousin I know, but our mothers just like him, don't you see! He's one of THEM."

"Mira, will you let me finish a sentence for once? I'm allowed to speak to whoever I like without YOUR permission, you can't expect me to make no friends and be miserable!"

"YOU'VE GOT ME!"

"WELL I NEED MY OWN FRIENDS TOO!"

"FINE! HAVE YOUR OWN STUPID FRIENDS, I HOPE YOU GET LOST ON THE WAY TO YOUR COMMEN ROOM YOU SLEAZY GIT!"

Mira stormed off, still cursing Polaris. Polaris just sighed, and walked towards Malfoy.

"C'mon, let's just go."


	5. Chapter 5

It took a lot for Polaris to get mad, but Mira had achieved it. How dare she of all people tell him who she couldn't be friends with? He needed to make his own choices; he always left everything up to his sister.

Polaris watched as a bunch of Gryffindor's walked up the staircase then watched in amazement as the staircase moved.

"The staircases move?"

"You haven't seen anything yet, Black."

"Where's our common room, anyway?"

"In the dungeons. Come on, I'll take you."

"Dungeons?" Polaris had started to believe that maybe Slytherins weren't so evil… but his doubts came back. What kind of people lived in Dungeons? "Won't that be cold?"

"It's not bad, Black. Better than being in that Gryffindor room."

"Hey, my sister's in there…"

"Who you just had an argument with," Draco pointed out.

"She's still my sister and your cousin now. Just leave the Gryffindor thing alone. I've got friends and family in there, and now you do, too."

Draco didn't say anything, he just seemed to consider it then he nodded ever so slightly. A couple of Ravenclaws that looked like they might be in Polaris's year rushed past him, giggling.

Polaris raised an eyebrow. "Are all the girls here giggly ones?"

Draco laughed. "Why wouldn't they, with good looking fellows like ourselves here?"

Polaris didn't know what to make of this comment. He kept walking, and heard Draco's laughter behind him. "I thought you wanted to see the common room, Black?"

"Oh! Right, yeah…" He walked back to Draco.

He walked back to Draco's side. "What's the password?"

"It's pureblood. Go on, you try. Say it to that portrait in front of us."

Polaris felt pretty stupid, but turned around to face the portrait." Err…hello…err, Pureblood?" the door swung open.

Draco stepped inside. "Come on, don't just said there!"

Polaris joined him. He expected a rush of cold because of the dungeons, but it was kind of warm. The room was green, and decorated with snakes. The Slytherin scarf was hanging around the walls.

"Why is the room green? Because of the house colours…?"

"No, because we're under the lake."

"Seriously? We're under a lake? Right now?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeah."

Two girls, arm in arm with each other walked down the stairs. "Hi, Draco!"

"Hey ladies…have a nice summer?"

"Yeah, same as every other summer really. Who's your friend?"

"Polaris Black. Sirius Black's son."

"Hi. I'm Millicent Bullstrode and this is Lauren Grinslington."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Didn't you come here with a twin? Mia or something?"

"His sister Mira's in Gryffindor." Draco said this with venom in his voice; Polaris didn't like that, but chose to ignore it.

Millicent tried to hold back her smile, while Lauren looked concerned. "Gryffindor? Too bad, Polaris. That's too bad." She rested her hand on his arm.

He tried to smile. "Least I get to see her. She's friends with Harry Potter, she'll be fine."

Millicent burst out laughing. "If she's friends with Potter, no she won't."

Lauren nudged her, frowning. Draco laughed, but he shook his head at Millicent.

Polaris sighed. "Great. Thanks for all the encouragement." So, he'd found a Slytherin he didn't like.

Lauren still had her hand on his arm. "She's joking, she'll be fine. It's probably weird that you're not in the same house, right?"

"It doesn't help when people make remarks about her and the house she's in." This was for Millicent's benefit, but he looked at Malfoy while he said it, making sure the message was clear to him too.

"Sorry!" Millicent laughed.

"Ignore her, she's winding you up. You'll both be fine here. You'll do well in Slytherin, too."

Polaris smiled at her. "Thank you."

Millicent scowled. "Come on, Lauren,

let's unpack." She started to drag Lauren away.

"It was nice meeting you, Lauren." Polaris said, smiling at her.

"And you! I'll see you around, yeah? Tomorrow, at breakfast, maybe?"

"Sure."

When they'd disappeared, Draco turned to Polaris. "Looks like someone's got themselves an admirer already, Black!"

He shrugged. "I didn't notice."

The truth was, he didn't. He was too busy thinking about how pretty Hermione looked when she blushed….

"Want me to show you to the room? You look pretty tired."

"Yeah, please."

Draco led him up a staircase. "The other leads to the girls Dormitories. Boys can't get into them, the stairs won't let us. And believe me, we've tried."

Polaris laughed. "Can the girls come in here?"

Draco turned a gleam in his eye. "Yes, yes they can."

He sat down on a bed, and Polaris took the one next to him. "Urgh, I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep, then. Breakfast is at eight thirty, classes at nine. You get your timetable during breakfast."

"Thanks, Malfoy, for showing me round and everything."

Draco grinned. "No problem, Black. We're family, right?"

"Still, thanks."

"I've got more socializing to do. See you tomorrow."

And with that, he walked out of the room, back down to the common room, leaving Polaris to sleep.

"Hippogriffs" Harry said to a rather large lady in a portrait on the wall. Much to Mira's surprise, the door swung open, revealing a big room decorated in a lot of gold and red.

"After you"

Mira stepped through the portrait hole and investigated the room. There were two arm chairs, and a sofa, in front of a fireplace, which was warmly crackling, greeting its new guests. There was a big notice board, telling students about timetables and Quidditch, rugs, mugs, and lots of homely things.

Homely…home.

Mira hadn't felt more at home in her life. She spun round to face Harry, beaming from ear to ear.

"I love it here! It's so…so…so…"

Harry chuckled at Mira's loss for words, seeing her so excited about Hogwarts brought a smile to his face.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"Harry…where do I sleep? I think I'm going to go to bed early…I'm tired, and I want to write to Dad before I go to sleep…Dad, wow, you have no idea how good it feels to finally say tha—"

Mira stopped dead in her tracks. How could she have been so stupid to say that to Harry of all people?

She saw Harrys face drop slightly and him try to smile at her, but his smile was a sad one.

"Oh Harry, I'm really sorry, I didn't think—"

"No, its fine, I didn't take it in that way anyway…I'm happy for you."

Mira suddenly hugged Harry, feeling awful.

"Harry I'm truly sorry." Mira whispered into his chest, hugging him tighter.

Harry hugged her back and started sub consciously playing with her hair.  
"Honestly Mira it's fine, I didn't take it offensively. Don't be so silly."

Mira laughed and looked up at Harry "Sorry, as long as you're not angry with me."

"I'm not, you muppet."

Mira laughed again, still looking up at Harry.

"Ahem…"

Both of them turned around to see Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything?"

Harry let go of Mira as If she were hot water. Mira quickly gathered her things and mumbled something about going to bed, and looked aimlessly around the room. Great, now she looked stupid because she didn't even know were her bed was.

"…Err, Mira? Would you like me to show you were your bed is?"

"I could easily find it by myself, but if it makes you happy, go on then…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled faintly- Mira really was a character.

Hermione showed Mira which door to go through and led her up a spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories.

"The boys can't come up here; if they try, the stairs turn into slides and they come falling down, but girls can go up to the boy's dormitories."

"No wonder, you can hardly trust boys can you…"

Both the girls laughed and opened the door and found three other girls unpacking their cloths. Two had dark coloured skin and long black hair falling to their waists, identical twins. And the other girl had blonde curly hair, and smooth peach skin.

"Hello, my names Lavender" the blonde girl said, shaking Mira's hand. "You must be the new girl?"

"I do have a name you know, you'd do well to ask it?"

Lavender looked at her nervously and turned back to her packing with her eyebrows raised.

"Do you have a problem—"

"Mira, this is Parvati and Padma" Hermione said quickly, avoiding an argument. "Padma, Parvati, this is Mira. She's new here to Hogwarts."

Padma and Parvati quickly shook Mira's hand, a little scared because of what had happened to Lavender, and smiled at her politely.

Mira returned their warm welcomes and plonked herself down on the bed at the end next to Hermione's bed. Wow, these beds were really comfortable…better then the ones they had at home…

Mira suddenly felt her eyes water. How could she even call that place home? She couldn't. They hardly looked after her and Polaris…she didn't want anyone else to find out about how they were treated back at home though. She didn't want anyone's sympathy. Mira was tough; she didn't need anyone's help. She was alone, and that's just how she liked it.

Mira quickly got changed and just collapsed into bed without bothering to unpack. She'd do that tomorrow; she was too tired right now, she'd write to her Dad tomorrow morning before breakfast…

"Night Hermione, Night Padma, Parvati…oh Hermione, can you tell Lavender that THE NEW GIRL says goodnight."

She heard a huff from Lavender and a quiet giggled from Hermione.

"Goodnight, Mira."

Mira woke up at half 7 the next morning; today was her first day of classes. Hermione and the rest of the girls were still all soundly asleep; they must wake up at 8. Mira took this as a perfect opportunity to write a letter to her father, Sirius.

_Dear Dad,_

_I've just woken up. Today is my first day of lessons at Hogwarts; you'll be proud to know I got put in Gryffindor…I wish I could say the same for Polaris, he got put in Slytherin. I really miss him, but he's made friends already. Dad, what if he forgets me? I mean, I'm not saying I NEED him…I don't need ANYONE. But he's handy to have around, y'know…_

_Well, I'm getting my timetable at breakfast. The food here is fantastic! I'm going to be obese when I come visit you for the Christmas holiday, if you still want me there that is. _

_I've met some lovely people here. Hermione Granger Is great, she's been helping me around. Ron Weasley is funny, and Harrys great too. He's helped me so much since I got here; he's a really good mate._

_Everyone here in Gryffindor has shown me kindness, I hope they're treating Polaris well in Slytherin too; I haven't had a chance to speak to him properly since the sorting…well, we should have some lessons together, right? And we're allowed to sit on whatever table we like for breakfast, so we will probably talk at breakfast. Can't wait to see you Dad, I have to go now or I'll be late for breakfast and therefore late for first lesson, got to get some grub down my neck ha-ha! _

_Love, Mira. Xxxx_

Mira re-read the letter, and finally decided she was satisfied with what she had written, and put it in an envelope…one problem, she didn't have an owl.

"Crap."

Mira didn't realise there was an owlery so students could borrow school owls for mail, so she woke up Hermione to ask her if she had an owl.

"No Mira…I have a cat, sorry…whose the letter too anyway?"

"My Dad…Harry has an owl, I'll see if he's at the breakfast table."

"You sure you can find your way down? If you wait ten minutes, I can show you."

"Ok then." Mira thought it was probably sensible to wait for Hermione, or she'd get lost for hours…plus she was still in her pyjamas herself.

She got dressed in her robes and put on her Gryffindor tie that was in her top draw in her bedside table, waiting for her. There was also a red and gold stripy scarf in there too.

She had a wash and made herself look presentable, and finished getting ready at the same time as Hermione.

Hermione and Mira went down the stairs, happily chatting, wondering what classes they had first, and what Professor Umbridge, the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher was like, and whether she'd last more than a year, the job was cursed. Well, Mira was wondering what ALL of the teachers were like…

The pair of them sat at a long bench on one of the tables, breakfast time was a time were all students were allowed to sit on any table they liked. They were soon accumpionyed by Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley.

Great.

"Hey Hermione, Mia…?"

Mira hated it when people called her Mia. How hard was it to get her name right? My-ra. Not exactly rocket science.

"It's Mira. It's not that hard to get right."

"Alright, touchy…" Ginny rolled her eyes and looked away. She hadn't realised that by making that remark, she would also be making an enemy for life.

"If you don't watch your mouth, my fist will be a touchy' in your face—"

"Harry, Ron! How are you?" Hermione said desperately, trying to distract the two girls who were now glaring at each other from across the table.

"We're fine…are you?"

The boys were watching Ginny and Mira nervously…girls were scary.

"We're fine. Mira was just leaving." Ginny said, not taking her eyes off Mira.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that I was leaving, I thought the ginger was leaving."

"Have you got something against my hair colour?"  
"Yeah, it's fucking ugly."

"Why you—"

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Hermione shouted, distressed.

Ginny got up, swung her bag over her shoulder, and stormed off out of the great hall.

Harry slumped down in the chair Ginny had been sitting in, and started eating some toast. "What was all that about?"

"She got my name wrong."

Everyone exchanged glances and just carried on eating, not questioning Mira. Hermione had feeling there was more to it then just getting her name wrong, there was another reason why Mira hated Ginny so much…

"…What's wrong with gingers? I mean, I know we're not exactly the best thing to look at, but we're not that bad…" Ron said, before taking a mouthful of porridge.

Mira sighed. "Gingers are ok…I was just angry and that was the worst possible factor I could pick out about her."

"Ok. Not getting involved, I wouldn't dare put myself in danger by getting involved with girls, ay Harry?"

Harry laughed in agreement and started on another round of toast, deep in thought about Mira. Why DID she hate Ginny so much? Her temper couldn't be so bad that she got angry about her getting something like her name wrong…"

The next morning, Polaris woke up in the things he was wearing yesterday; he'd fallen straight asleep without changing into his pyjamas. It was strange to him, waking up in a weird, unfamiliar place surrounded by boys he barely knew. But, it felt like the first real home he'd had in years.

He pulled on a fresh set of robes and found a tie with Slytherins colours on in his beside table. He pulled

that on too. He was going to comb his hair, then decided not to and left it as it was. He looked at himself once in the mirror, he decided to leave himself as he was.

He went downstairs, and found Malfoy, talking to Lauren and Millicent. He smiled at them and said, "I've got to eat with my sister, I'll see you all later?" before he left the room. He was going to wait for Draco and maybe Lauren so

so he'd have someone to walk with, but he didn't really want to talk to Millicent again; he didn't like her at all.

He was worried about not being able to find his way, but other Slytherins were leaving too and he just followed them to the Great Hall. As he opened the door, he ran straight into the Ginny Weasley girl. She looked upset, so he stopped her.

"Hey. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Your

Your bloody sister is what's wrong!" she stomped away from him, then scanned the hall for Mira. Of course, she was with Harry.

He walked over to her, expected that she'd been in a bad mood from fighting with him last night and obviously fighting with Ginny just now. He got the sense yesterday that they didn't like each other.

"Hey, Mira."

"Hello, stranger. Nice of you to notice me."

"Don't be like that Mira…I had to get to know people in my house…I chose to sit next to you this morning over them didn't I?"

Mira considered this for a moment; this was true.

"Well, who wouldn't choose me over a bunch of slimy Slytherins?"

Polaris laughed; his sister had forgiven him.

"So, what have you got first?"

"Double potions with you."

"Great, I'll see you then." Polaris got up, grabbing some toast.

"Where are you going? You only just got here?"

"Oh, I said I'd walk to class with Malfoy and I'm going to hang out with some others before class…I'll sit with you in potions. Bye sis."

Mira stared after him in disbelief; he'd hardly had a proper conversation with her! Well, in potions, Mira was going to make sure they had the conversation of their lives. She'd talk to him non stop, whether he liked it or not. She was going to stick to him like glue.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ron! We're going to miss 15 minutes of Potions; we have the beginning of the year prefect meeting, remember?"  
"YES! I mean, oh yeah..."  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and sighed. "Sorry guys, we have to go; Harry will show you were your first lesson is Mira. See you in Potions- come on Ronald, don't just sit there!" Ron sighed, abandoned his toast, and got up to follow Hermione.  
"So, are you going to show me to my first lesson or what?" Mira questioned Harry with a smile. "Oh by the way, could I borrow Hedwig at break? I need to mail my Dad."  
Harry felt his stomach tye in a knot when Mira smiled at him; she was one of the most charming girls he'd ever met, he wouldn't believe how well they got along. "Of course, follow me. And yeah, you can use Hedwig; I'll show you the owlery at break too, incase you need to send off a letter one day and can't find me."  
"Sweet, thanks Harry; you're a star... so, Quiditch boy, what's all this hoo-har about Quiditch then? Sounds pretty dumb if you ask me."  
"Do you know anything about Quiditch?" Harry grinned, amused.  
"Well... well, it's basically like muggle football; BORING."  
"Mira, it's nothing like football."  
"Yes it is!"  
"How?"  
"Well... it has a keeper, right?"  
"yeah, I'll give you that one."  
"SEE! I'm the smartest girl ALIVE! I'm pro at Quiditch knowledge-"  
"Mira, what's a beater?"  
"Er..." She was stumped. Harry thought she looked adorable when she couldn't fight her point, in spite of her feisty streak.  
"Someone who... someone who beats everyone? Always wins?" She said, with an unconfident tone in her voice- Harry roared with laughter. Mira playfully slapped him on the arm; "Hey! Don't laugh at me, you'll seriously regret that!"  
"Oh will I?" Harry said back, equally as playful... possibly a little bit flirty.  
Mira just gave him a amused glare, and changed the subject. "So I'm guessing this is the potions room? Looks kind of dull..."  
"It's worse inside, trust me; Snape is the biggest bellend I've ever-"  
"EXCUSE ME, Mr Potter."  
Harry felt his gut freeze; the last thing he needed was a detention; why did these things always happen to him?"  
"Proffessor Snape... how- lovely to see you."  
"Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor. What's this?" He spat, looking Mira up and down.  
He made a mistake by doing that.  
"Erm, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Mira yelled, blood boiling. "Mira, chill-"  
"NO I WILL NOT CHILL" Mira screamed, rounding on Harry. "DID YO NOT JUST HEAR WHAT HE SAID?"  
"DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU- NOW GET INSIDE!"  
Mira stormed inside after giving Snape a look of contempt, and Harry followed her, nervous because of her mood.  
"I can't BELIEVE him- I see what you mean now though! What a-"  
"Welcome to a new year, class." Snape attounced loudly, adressing the Slytherins and ignoring the Gryffindors; Mira noticed Polaris amoungst the Slytherins; what the hell was he playing at? He was supposed to sit with her, not him! Mira shuffled around moodily on her stool, deciding that she was going to ignore her pig headed brother. "We have two new students with us today; Polaris Black, who I am happy to see in my house; and Mira Black, who was put in Gryffindor- I can see why."  
Mira tryed hard not to bite back, but held her tongue; she already had one detention, the last thing she needed was another.  
Now, turn to page 763 and start answering the questions; you have 20 minutes."

Polaris happily turned to the right page, in a buzzing mood- Hogwarts was GREAT! He had made new friends, got along with everyone so well, and the food was amazing: he hadn't even made any enemys... except maybe his sister, she looked pretty mad at the moment... shit. He had forgotten to sit with her in potions. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but decided to put it to the back of his mind; he had his education to focus on right now, he forgot; Mira would have to grow up and get over it- he couldn't always please her; it was unfair on him, having to do everything she wanted... what about what HE wanted? He glanced over at the door when he heard it open, to see Hermione and Ron, and two Slytherin prefects walk in- he caught Hermiones eye and felt himself begin to get hot. He looked away and desperately started up conversation with Draco Malfoy.  
"So, you reckon I'd be a good beater?"  
"I KNOW you'll be a good beater. You've got potential, Black. Tryouts are being held at the weekend; I'm Quiditch captain this year- and I want to make sure I beat Potter and whatever pathetic team he picks, he'll probably pick Weasel, and his little girlfriend if she trys out. Favourtism, I tell you."  
"I never knew Harry had a girlfriend."  
"He doesn't, but he might aswell be dating Mira."  
"What do you mean by that?" Polaris responde, suddenly alert.  
"Nothing. Anyway, come practise with me, Lauren, Crabbe and Goyle tonight; they're trying out for chasers and keeper; hey Black, I reckon you're in with Lauren, you know." "Huh?" Polaris said, distracted; after Malfoys comment, he'd been watching Mira and Harry laughing together... maybe their was something there? Nah, impossible; Mira was too choosey.  
"Lauren; she fancys you!"  
"She does?"  
"Yeah... aren't you interested?"  
"Yeah, she's lovely I suppose..." "Oh come on Black, she's gorgeous and you know it. Go out with her."  
"Maybe. I'm not really thinking about girls right now though, but yeah I'll definitely give her a go." Hermione suddenly popped to Polaris' head, and he felt guilty... why did he feel so bad?  
"Come on Black, we've got to start the potion now; work with me?"  
"Sure."

Mira and Harry set up their couldrens, carrying on their conversation about Quiditch that they had earlier.  
"I think you should try it, Mira; you'd like it- you certainly seem to have the confidence."  
"I don't know... will you teach me?"  
"Yeah, I'd love too- come out after dinner tonight and I'll teach you to fly; I can't believe your lack of experience on a broom stick, you've seriously missed out!"  
Mira gave him a faint smile, and suddenly felt scared; she was terrified of heights, but she couldn't let anyone know she was SCARED... and she was going to be with Harry; alone. Harry and Mira's potion exploded everywere, giving anyone near purple hair; Snape had to fix it and put their hair colour back, deducting 50 points off Gryffindor.  
"Well, that failed..."  
"It's okay Mira, it was your first potions lesson; it was harsh of Snape to take off so many points."  
"Yeah, well, he'll regret that... I'm telling you now..."  
Harry laughed, and walked to Herbology with her with the Hufflepuffs.  
The rest of the day was okay; Mira got along with everyone and got into no fights, but actually made friends; the people here were a lot nicer- she was in a very happy mood, until she was Polaris at dinner.

"So, are you going to ignore me again?"  
Polaris heard a voice from behind him, and spun around to see Mira.  
"Sis, I didn't ignore you, I forgot-"  
"WHAT, ABOUT YOUR OWN SISTER? IF YOU CAN EVEN CALL ME THAT ANYMORE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STICK TOGETHER."  
"I WAS THE ONE STUCK IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE WITHOUT ANYONE I KNEW! ITS BEEN HARDER FOR ME!"  
Mira froze; Polaris NEVER shouted back.  
"They've already changed you, poisened you. Have fun with your slimy Slytherin mates."  
Polaris sighed, feeling bad; he hadn't meant to shout at his sister... he just hoped he wouldn't ignore her for too long. 


End file.
